Camping Trip
by GodsmackedHalfbreed
Summary: The EL group is caugth in a freak heat wave. What do they do? They go camping to the mountains, of course!
1. Proposition and Food

Okay, I just got into Elfen Lied yesterday, but It's just so good that I had to write of fic for it. Something I noticed about the show is that there is a lot of blood and gore in it, anyone else notice? Well, unlike my other fics, 'cept for Rei's Roommate, this will not have any action. So R&R and, TRY to enjoy it.

P.S. I've only seen up to episode 7(which is like half the show anyway) so this is once Nana moves in and I'm going to make it that her and Nyu are on good terms. I have no idea what really happens yet, so bear with the fact that this does not follow any significant time line. Also the characters will be going to the store in this chapter and I don't know any Japanese foods, save for a few, and theirs no point in having ass loads of American food and like 3 Japanese foods right? Right.

**Chapter 1: Proposition and Food**

Summer was thick in the air and the streets were completely empty. Shops were closed because of the heat and the beach was so crowded that those who got there to late would simply turn back to their homes.

Better to be in an air conditioned house than a beach full of people feeding each other their body heat, right?

The Kaede Inn was in a lazy heat slump. All the inns residence sat inside in the dining room, sweating. The air conditioner had over heated and broke late last night, so when everyone got up they were completely soaked in their own sweat. All the female part of the house, which was 3/4 of the population inside of the house, were all in tank-tops and short boxers they had borrowed from Kouta.

They weren't going to walk around the house with their panties in full view for a guy to see. Though Nyu did not have any objections, but Yuka did. And Kouta was in a tank top and shorts. Each had a fan and were furiously waving them back and forth in an attempt to cool down what air they could catch and blow to their face. Also, glasses, covered in heavy duty condensation sat in front of each of them.

The glasses used to be full of lemonade that Yuka had prepared earlier, but they were now completely drained, as they had been for almost an hour. Then they had been full of ice that each had taken out and placed on random parts of their bodies in an attempt to cool themselves off.

Each had been thinking for the past hour to think of a way to cool off. It was summer and none of them wanted to waste it dehydrating. Not even Nyu, who had soon learned that school was not all that fun, and she didn't want to waste what precious free time with Kouta she had like this.

Then I happened. After an hour of brainstorming, Kouta got an idea. "Hey you guys! Why don't we go camping to the mountains!" Everyone looked up at him, at first surprised at the sign of movement, then Yuka got a smile over face.

"Hey yeah! That's a great idea! It's always cool up in the mountains and this would be a good chance to introduce Nyu and Nana to more worldly experiences." Hearing the use of her name, which meant that whatever was going on pertained to her, Nana looked to Yuka.

"What's camping?" she asked in her little kawaii way. Kouta came up and answered, "Camping is when we get food, drinks and random stuff from home, take it and go out into the wilderness and spend a few days there. It's a great way to connect with nature and see more of the world."

"Nyu!" Nyu yelled out with a happy look on her face. She didn't entirely know what he said, but Kouta sure looked happy about it.

Wanting to learn more about the human world, Nana was only to eager to tackle this camping thing. "Well, if it will help me become more accustomed to things around here, I'll do it!"

Mayu hadn't been camping since she was a little girl. Way before her mother married that son of a bitch step-dad of hers. "Yeah, it sounds like fun! I haven't been camping for so long!"

Standing up, Yuka began, "Alright then, it's settled! We're going camping this summer! Well Kouta, come on we have to go buy supplies." with that she began to walk towards the exit, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find that the hand belonged to Kouta.

"Yuka, don't you remember? All the stores are closed because of the heatwave."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." She then stood there and pondered. Then she came out and said, "Well then, we'll just gather up our supplies from the house and then go out and buy a tent tomorrow."

"Empty out all our cabinets for a camping trip? Then when we get back we'll have nothing to eat. Why don't we wait until tomorrow and leave early in the morning to go buy the stuff. It's still cool in the morning and some of the business's open early in the morning for those who are smart enough to come and shop then." Yuka, kinda annoyed that Kouta had shot down her idea, decided that his was more reasonable.

"Oh alright. We'll go tomorrow, but then we leave that same day! I am not staying in this volcano these people call a town one more day!".

_**Early the next morning...**_

They had split into unequal groups very strangely. Yuka and Nyu both wanted to go with Kouta to get the items they needed so Mayu thought it would be easier if they just put all their names in a hat and find out who went with Kouta. It ended up that neither Nyu or Yuka got to go with Kouta. Instead, Nana was the one heading to the store to pick up the food, while a disappointed Yuka and Nyu headed to another store with an amused Mayu to pick up the tents.

_**With Nana and Kouta...**_

Nana and Kouta were headed to the grocery store to stock up on food, snacks and drinks. Once inside Kouta got a shopping cart and first headed to the food section. Nana walked alongside him while he browsed the shelves.

Nana had never been to a supermarket before and there were so many bright and colorful packages. She saw as Kouta took five cans of chili off the shelf. Then they headed to the frozen foods section and got burger patties and hotdogs.

Nana stared at the crude, yet delicious looking morsels he was placing in the cart. "Kouta, what are those round, brown things?" she asked pointing to the patties. "Hm. Oh those are burgers. That's right you've never been to a fast-food restaurant have you?" he asked her. Nana shook her head indicating Kouta was right.

"Well you should go sometime. Their not the healthiest places to go, but if you're in a hurry and need a quick bite, then that's the place to go." Nodding, she then looked down to the hotdogs, "And what are those?"

"Those are hotdogs. Both them and burgers are really good. I think you'll like them." They continued the shopping by picking up some chips, soda, water, buns, marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers.

To get to the check-out lane they had to pass through the frozen food section again. It was cold and Nana had dressed for the heat that she had experienced the day before, a spaghetti-strap tank-top and hip hugging mini-skirt. Not something to where through a giant freezer area.

She grabbed onto Kouta's arm in order to warm herself up. Kouta had a slight blush on his face as he felt Nana grab onto him and snuggle into the warmth of his shoulder.

Once they got up to the check-out counter, the guy looked up and began to pass the items over the laser. As he passed one item after another, he eyed Kouta and Nana. Then when he finished he leaned over to Kouta and whispered, "Hey man. Nice catch, but...don't you think she's a little young?"

Kouta's eyes almost popped out of his head at the question. And it only made him blush more. He then leaned forward and whispered back, "Hey man, listen to me! It's not like that. She's...she's ah...my sister." he said lamely. The guy looked at Nana who was serenely resting her head on Kouta's shoulder, even though they had passed the frozen foods at least 4 minutes ago.

"Yeah, 'course she is. That'll be 20,000 yen." "What!" Kouta exclaimed loudly, breaking Nana out of her state of bliss. She looked to Kouta and asked, "What is it?" Kouta began looking through his wallet and only came out with 11,000. "Oh man. I don't have enough." Seeing that he was upset over the money, she smiled. "Oh is that all? That's nothing to worry about." she said as she reached into her handbag. "How much do you need?" she asked. "Um, 9,000." he said. She took out one of her wads of bills and ripped the binding paper off of it. "Let's see, 1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000 , 6000, 7000 , 8000 , 9000. Here you go. Mayu's been helping me with money so that I don't burn more bills." she said with a kawaii, prideful smile.

"Thanks Nana. But I couldn't take so much money from you. Maybe we could just put some stuff back." he began as he started to back up to get out of the lane and put some of the stuff back, but he was stopped by Nana pulling on his sleeve. "No! I want to be able to try all of this food! Please Kouta-niichan?" she asked with those pleading eyes of hers.

Kouta, being the big push-over he was, just couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. So he reluctantly accepted her money, much to her delight. And they left the store with the bags in hand. Surprisingly, for all the stuff they bought, it only required two bags to hold all their food.

They were soon walking back to the house to meet Yuka, Nyu and Mayu. On their way there, they just _happened_ to pass a crepe stand. And it just so _happened_ to be the exact same crepe stand that Nana had first come to. Smelling the sweet smell of the delicious desserts in the air, Nana just couldn't help but drool.

When she stopped to look at the stand Kouta noticed and turned around to see why she had stopped. Looking in the direction she was looking, he smiled. "Do you want one, Nana?" he asked. Nana's eyes lit up and she enthusiastically nodded her head. Kouta walked her over to the stand and asked for their choices. "I'll have banana-cream. And she'll have whipped cream and jelly." "Coming right up sir." the man said. He pulled out two crepes from under the counter and handed them to Kouta.

"That'll be 1000 yen." the man said. Kouta's face flushed as he turned to Nana with pleading look. Nana just let out a giggle as she reached inside her purse and pulled out one of her bills. She handed it to the man. "Thank you. You and your girlfriend come again, sir." Kouta face-faulted onto the ground at the statement.

"_God, why does everyone think that she's my girlfriend! You go out early in the morning with a girl to buy some camping supplies and everyone starts jumping to conclusions!"_, "Yeah thanks man." he said as he took the crepes. Then they continued on towards the house. Kouta slowly munched on his, while Nana was taking huge chunks out hers, like a little child when you first introduce them to ice cream.

She still had her arm around his while her bag was slung on the arm holding the crepe. It was 4:27 a.m. The sun would be rising in two hours. They had to hurry.

Well, that was long! And just so you know, I am not pairing Nana and Kouta. But, it could happen. Send in with your review who you want Kouta to end up with, and which ever girl has the most requests then she'll be the one Kouta will be with in this fic.


	2. Tents and Campsite

Well, usually it takes two chapters to actually get people to start posting. After this chapter the 5 post thing is going to start. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Tent's and Campground **

At the utility store, Nyu, Yuka and Mayu were picking out a tent for the trip while Nana and Kouta were getting the food. The sun would be rising soon and they still have yet to even pick a tent. Yuka was thinking of buying a three person tent and a two person tent. The three person one for Nyu, Mayu and Nana, and the two person one for her and Kouta.

Just the thought or her and Kouta in a tent, in the woods, at night, all alone. It made her melt. But, unfortunately, she had only enough for either a five person tent, or a four person and a one person tent. She didn't want one person to have sleep all by themselves, but she didn't want to have to squeeze into one tent with four other people.

She was the only one thinking of the tent, because Nyu had run off somewhere to check out the unfamiliar surroundings of the store and Mayu had gone after her to keep her out of trouble. Yuka had been standing in the same spot in front of the tents, and in the same pose with her hand to her chin in a thinking gesture for nearly ten minutes.

Mayu had finally found Nyu and had just stopped her from knocking over a pyramid of fish bait over, and was quite frankly ready to go. "Um, Yuka? Do you think you could hurry up? Because, despite what you may think, looking after Nyu isn't the easiest thing to do." she said, tired.

Yuka looked to Mayu with a scolding look and said, "Of course I know! Kouta and I had to go all around town to find her once, not to mention you, in case you've forgotten." Mayu then bowed slightly in shame. Remembering the incident when she left the house, thinking she was being a burden to Yuka and Kouta.

"Well if you've got Nyu, where is she?" Yuka asked.

"NYU!"

"AWWWWWW" next thing, Yuka was on the floor from shock. Nyu had popped out of literally nowhere, right in front of Yuka with her trademark smile and 'Nyu'. Yuka, once getting over the shock, got up off the floor and came face to face with Nyu.

"Nyu! Don't scare me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she shouted directly into the pink-haired girls face. She knew she had done something wrong, but she didn't know what. And because of that, she didn't know how to fix it, causing tears to well up in her eyes.

Nyu was then holding her eyes, sobbing into them at the wrong she didn't know she had committed. Yuka, then seeing that she had made Nyu cry, took no time in trying to make the situation better.

Wrapping her arms around Nyu, she began to caress the younger girls head, shushing her. "Nyu, Nyu, ssshhhh, sshhh, it's alright. Everything's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Come on now stop crying those crocodile-tears. What would Kouta say if he could see you like this?" At that last statement, Nyu suddenly stopped. She lifted her head up and wiped the tears away.

"Nyu." she said with determination on her face, as if she was going into battle or something. "There, that's better. Now how's about you and Mayu help me pick out a tent for us to take on out trip?"

"Yes!" Nyu said, her smile already back. "Sure." came Mayu from the back. Yuka brought them to the tents. "So, which one? This one can hold five people, which means we'd all sleep in this tent together...".

"Nyu!" yelled Nyu as she pointed to the five person tent. She knew enough that if a tent would require them all to sleep in the same place, then that meant Kouta would be in there with her. Yuka looked at Nyu for a second and went on, "Well, looks like Nyu's picked her favorite, I'd feel more like getting the four person one and the one person one. One person less would mean more room, I think." she added thinking that if it's maximum occupancy was four people, then it would be smaller.

"Well, I think since it's supposed to be cold up in the mountains, then we'd need more body heat to stay warm at night, so...I vote for the five person one." Yuka sighed, knowing she was outnumbered. So she picked up one of the real tents next to the display tent and took it, along with a tarp, over to the counter.

_**Later, at Kaede Inn...**_

Mayu, Nyu and Yuka got inside, just as the sun was beginning to light up the sky. But no sooner had they kicked off their shoes when they heard the honking of a car horn down the stairs leading to the inn. They got their shoes back on and took a look down the huge flight of stairs to see a white jeep at the bottom and inside was a blue-haired man and a pink-haired girl. The trunk full of groceries and two canoes and one motor boat attached to the back.

"KOUTA!" yelled a very happy Nyu who ran back down the stairs to greet him. She ran around the jeep to the driver's side window and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kouta! Are we leaving now! We don't have any flashlights or matches or clothes!" Yuka yelled from the top of the stairs. Kouta then pulled himself from Nyu's grip and looked to Yuka with an embarrassed smile, and rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" he yelled back. "Idiot." Yuka mumbled, with a smile on her face.

_**After packing...**_

"Okay, now we've got flashlights, tarp, tents, food, drinks, clothes, umbrellas, matches, first-aid kit and other miscellaneous items that I'm not going to waste breath on listing, right?" Kouta asked Yuka in the back seat. Yuka had checked everything off as he listed them, mentally of course, and nodded her approval. "Yep, we're all set."

In the driver's seat was Kouta, the passenger seat had Nana, and in the back sat Nyu, Yuka and Mayu. "Kouta, maybe I should sit up front. It'll be safer for Nana." Yuka suggested. Kouta looked back at her with a grin and said, "Sorry Yuka. That's the price for not trying harder to come with me to the store."

Yuka looked at him with an agitated look, "Hey, we drew names out of a hat! How could I have tried harder?" she yelled. Kouta just shrugged his shoulders. Yuka sat back in her spot and crossed her arms. "Alright then, we're off!" Kouta said. With that, he turned the keys, revved the engine, put the jeep in 2nd and drove down the road, soon making it to the highway.

_**On the road...**_

The sun was now coming over the horizon and shining it's light upon the earth. Though the sun was now MUCH less hot. It was nice and warm, about 87 degrees. Nana stretched herself out, stretching her legs and arms as far as they could go. The jeep had the roof & windows taken down to allow wind to pass over them. They could feel it. That highway wind blowing all around them. And the seemingly endless road in front of them. Giving them such a concentrated and intense feeling of freedom. They could feel the wind through their hair and could feel it seep into their clothes, cooling their skin. They weren't even there yet, and they already felt like they were in heaven.

_**At the campground...**_

After two straight hours of driving, they were ready to get out of the jeep and onto their feet. Kouta had promised them a view, and holy HELL did they have a view! They were situated on a breathtaking lake, with mountains surrounding them. The air was cold, but not the freeze-your-ass-off-cold. It was the cool-crisp-this-scenery-makes-me-feel-so-serene-on-the-inside-cold. The clouds covered the sky making it nice and cool, which is exactly what they wanted.

Yuka walked down the lake stretched her arms out to the side, breathed in a deep breath of that fresh mountain air, then exhaled deeply. Nyu was twirling around, trying to take in the whole place all at once. Mayu was simply standing there with a smile on her face, feeling so at peace. Nana was looking to the lake and mountains and feeling so at ease, even more than when she was with 'papa'. And Kouta simply stood back at the jeep, smiling at the four women he was with. He looked to the lake and then up to the sky, thanking the gods for giving him the opportunity to be with them.

There's chapter 2! I thought it was pretty good, which is saying a lot since I seldom, if never, praise my own work. Also, here's a picture of exactly what their view looks like. Like, if you were where they were, then this is what you'd see.

3. Type in Lake Marian at google/images(It's the first picture, or the one that sais danny.oz.au).


	3. Day 1

Hello people! Yep, I'm not dead, so you can all stop mourning! I'd like to thank Black Robed One for getting me off my lazy ass and getting back to work on this fic! Okay, enough with this, on with the story!

**Chapter 3: Day 1**

As Kouta set up the tents, the girls were unloading all the stuff from the jeep. They put everything down on the assembling table they brought. As Nana brought one of the bags of food over and placed it on top of the table, she looked around at the gorgeous scenery. A coo, crisp mountain breeze blew through the valley and passed over them. Nana closed her eyes and smiled as she let it pass over her. Feeling the wind blow through her cherry colored hair and glide over her skin and seep into her clothes, she just felt so free.

She opened her eyes again, just appreciating everything in her life, then she got back to work. Finally, all the stuff was finally unpacked and the tents were all set up. Everyone then decided to pitch in looking for fire wood. The air was already cold now, so they knew it would be freezing when night fell. Everyone did relatively well finding good firewood, except for Nana who would occasionally have her arms yanked off by the weight she was carrying and she would require immediate attention in getting them back on.

Once all the wood was collected, Kouta began finding stones to create a barrier for when they started the fire. While he did that, Yuka had Mayu, Nana & Nyu put some of the wood in a pile. As they did that, she went through the food and decided what they should eat tonight. She shuffled through the items in the bags, pulling things out every once in a while with an exasperated sigh.

"_Of course Kouta gets all this junk. Not a single fruit or vegetable in these bags. It's all meat & sugar. Typical guy stuff."_ she decided that she would just have to deal with what she had to work with. She decided on burgers and hotdogs. Then for dessert they could make smores, and try to teach Nyu and Nana how to make them without them burning anything.

It was already sunset and everyone decided that it was a good idea to start eating. Kouta got the pan and the little grilly thing(I don't know what they're called. Those silver things that can hold pots or pans up and let the fire through, like on grills.) And put the pan on top of the grill. Then he took out the pack of matches, lit one and threw it into the wood. Soon, the fire was up and the burgers were sizzling.

The aroma was intoxicating to both Nyu and Nana, neither ever having tried the delectable disks that were being grilled right in front of them. While they grilled, Yuka got the buns out of one of the bags handed them around to everyone. Then Kouta grabbed the spatula and took one of the patties and placed it on his bun, doing the same for everyone else.

"Anyone want any ketchup or mustard?" he asked pulling them out of the bags. Yuka had hers plain, stating that she didn't need anymore fat in her diet with all the junk Kouta had bought. Mayu had hers with ketchup, Nana and Nyu wanted both as to see how each tasted, as did Kouta. Then, after everyone was good with what they had, they all simultaneously took their first bite. Suddenly there was a horrifying scream.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kouta yelled frantically looking around for the source of the blood chilling wail.

"I wurned wy wung!!!" a teary eyed Nana stated sticking her tongue out of her mouth as it began to turn a shade of red from biting the burger. Kouta sweat dropped as he watched Mayu put an ice cube from the cooler into Nana's mouth. Nana took the cube into her mouth and began to run it over the burned area of her tongue, the tears still evident in her eyes. Yuka sighed.

"Nana, there's no reason to flip out over a little burn on the tongue." she said softly.

"B-but it-it it hurt real-really baaaad." Nana whined as she let the ice cube melt in her mouth as it began to soothe her burn. Yuka just closed her eyes and exhaled softly through her nose. Kouta walked over to Nana and took her burger from her and began to blow on it. Then blew on it underneath, on top and especially the area where Nana took a bite so that his breath would travel throughout the inside of the patty.

He handed it back to Nana.

"Here you go Nana. It shouldn't be so hot anymore." he said. Nana looked up at Kouta and then took her burger back from him.

"Thank you, Kouta." she said softly. Kouta smiled at her and then went back to his seat and began to eat his burger. The rest of the meal was spent in grateful silence. After dinner, Kouta thought it was a good time for the highest of all camping cuisines; smores. Kouta pulled the chocolate, the marshmallows and the graham crackers out of their bags.

He gave everyone a stick he had gotten from the woods and a marshmallow. Mayu, Kouta and Yuka all put their marshmallows in close proximity to the fire, Nana and Nyu, not knowing what exactly to do with what they were given, just followed everyone else's example and put their marshmallows to the fire. Of course, for the rose haired diclonius's, nothing ever comes easily. They ended up putting their marshmallows _into_ the fire and, of course, they caught of fire.

As soon as they saw that their sugary puffballs were ablaze, the began to panic. They brought them out of the fire, but they were both still on fire. Now they were REALLY scared. They both stood up and began running around with their flaming treats on the ends of their sticks. Nana tried to quell hers my fanning it off with her hand while Nyu frantically flung her stick back and forth.

Eventually, both marshmallows were out, but were incredibly black and flaky. Both Nana and Nyu gave a relieved sigh as the problem had been solved. Kouta, Mayu and Yuka all looked on at the two with amused expressions. Kouta then got up and got two more marshmallows out of the bag. He came over to Nana and Nyu, pulled off their old marshmallows and put two new ones on their sticks. He then brought both girls over to the fire and, with both girls on either side of him and his arms wrapped around both of them, he showed them both how to properly roast them.

Nana felt a strange warm feeling welling up in her face and throughout her body, and she knew it couldn't be the fire because it was at least four feet away. She didn't know why she felt like this. The only time she did feel this way is when she would mess up in trying to cook or clean in front of Mayu. But, now...

"And that's how it's done. The trick is to not put them to far in or they'll burn, and not to far away or they'll take to long. You know they're just right when they have a kind of golden-brown color to them." he said as he got up and went over to his marshmallow. The feeling in Nana's face and body was gone now, and she was a little disappointed at that. She liked it.

"Now, time for chocolate and graham crackers." Yuka said as she pulled them out and took out five graham crackers and three Hershey's chocolate bars. She gave one cracker to Kouta and Mayu and then broke Nyu and Nana's in half for them, just in case.(In case of what? I don't know.) Then she broke the chocolate bars in half and handed each one of them to everyone and storing the one extra one away for later.

"Okay you two now what you do is take your marshmallow off of the stick. Do it carefully so that as little gooey stuff as possible is left on the stick." Kouta told them. Nana and Nyu did as they were instructed and, surprisingly, didn't leave that much goo.

" Now, put the chocolate on one of the graham crackers and then put the marshmallow on top of the chocolate and then put the last cracker on top of the marshmallow." he said as he did each step. Nana and Nyu followed each step diligently. Now, everyone had a complete smore in their hands.

"Now just eat it like a sandwich." he said as he bit into his. Nana and Nyu bit into theirs and their eyes pop open and their eyes begin to tear up.

"Nana, Nyu what is it? You guys didn't burn your tongues again, did you?" Mayu asked. Nana and Nyu then smiled as the tears began to flow from their eyes.

"It's the greatest thing I've ever tasted" Nana said, joy oozing all over her words.

"Nyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuu." Nyu sighed with her eyes closed in a dreamy fashion. The others just laughed.

So, with the smores successfully eaten, the group decided to do a little star gazing before bed. Kouta put out the fire with some water from the lake and brought out the sleeping bags and laid them on the ground for them to lay on. The two diclonius lay on both sides of Kouta, Yuka next to Nyu and Mayu next to Nana. They all gazed up at the brilliant nigh sky. A giant sheet of black/blue with dots of white. The stars were so bright, and there were so many of them.

"Look" Kouta said to Nyu and Nana. "If you use your imagination, you make out shapes using the stars."

Nyu and Nana looked up into the sky to try and see what Kouta was talking about. They looked for a good minute trying REAL hard to see any kind of shape in the stars, but sadly...they couldn't.

"Look, I'll show you. See that star right there? Well if you follow it down and then around it makes the shape of a ladle. That's called the Big Dipper." he said while tracing a line from star to star to show them how it should look.

Nana and Nyu gave it another try, and this time, they saw it. They saw the outline of a spoon in the stars.

"Wow, that's amazing Kouta!" Nana exclaimed.

"Nyuuuu." Nyu stated, fascinated by the phenomenon.

Nana began to feel cold laying out on the ground in the pitch of night. And with the fire out, there was no natural source of warmth, except one. Very cautiously, Nana reached over the Kouta's arm and encircled it with her own. Kouta looked over to her at first, and then smiled. Nana, seeing this as a sign of approval, cuddled her body up against Kouta's.

Kouta and Nana's eyes met. Deep sea blue meeting hot dark pink. And for the first time ever, Nana was able to see Kouta in a new light. His deep blue eyes, his silky black hair. Every feature of his face was glowing in the light of the stars. To Nana, he had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

Now they were all in their sleeping bags, curled up in their tents. All of them were asleep, eagerly awaiting the next day of camping, except one. One certain pink haired, horned diclonius who just couldn't get to sleep yet, the thought of a certain man on her mind. Someone who she was viewing in a whole new light. Thoughts of this man raided her mind, well into her dreams. But it was a peaceful sleep. A blissful slumber with thoughts of innocent love dancing around in the confines of a young girl's mind.

Okay there's ch. 3. I don't know when I'll get to writing more since I'm going to Hawaii again. So, look forward to more fics from me. I'm almost through watching Shakugan no Shana, so if anyone's a fan of that, look for a SnS fic from me soon. Aloha!


End file.
